Master of M'arrillians
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Young Danny Fenton enters a contest, and wins the very first cards of a new tribe known as the M'arrillians. With a new tribe as his ally and a new threat in the horizon, will Danny save Perim? Or will it be left in a frozen grave? Read on, and find out! VIVÃ LA CHAOTIC!
1. Chapter 1

_**Here by popular demand, Master of M'arrillians is now a full story! I hope you guys look forward to seeing Danny kick some butt using M'arrillian mind tricks, and make friends and enemies alike in this story! So without further delay… ROLL FILM!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or Chaotic!**_

* * *

"Aer'dak!" = Talking

" _Aer'dak!" = Thinking_

" **Aer'dak!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **The Fifth Tribe**_

* * *

In a small town known as Amity Park, a six year old boy was sitting by the mailbox of his home, eagerly awaiting a package to be delivered. The boy had pale skin, icy blue eyes, and black hair that spiked in a forward direction. He was wearing a white shirt, a pair of cargo shorts, and a pair of red sneakers.

This child is Daniel James Fenton, but he normally just goes by Danny. Now, you may be wondering what he's waiting for. Well, you see now, it all started a few weeks ago.

Danny had been wanting to play a very popular card game that can also be played online, but he had no way of getting any of the cards. At least, none of the cards he wanted. Danny's parents, along with his sister, Jazz, all chose to ally themselves with the OverWorld tribe. But Danny didn't want to be allied with those four tribes. _**(OverWorld, UnderWorld, Mipedian, and Danian.)**_

Just when Danny was about to give up all hope of having a great deck of cards, he heard about a contest on the radio. The company that makes the Chaotic card and online game was releasing a new tribe, and was giving away the only cards in existence of these new creatures, Battlegear, Mugic, attacks, and Locations to one lucky winner! The boy knew that his chances of winning were slim, but he still entered.

He waited anxiously for a whole month for the winner to be announced, and after waiting for what seemed like forever to the kid, the results were announced. AND HE WON! Danny was now the only one in the world to obtain the fifth Perim Tribe: the M'arrillians!

And now, here he was, waiting for the mailman to get there with his package of M'arrillian cards. He just knew that this was the tribe for him! He could feel it in his gut!

Danny jumped up in excitement as the mailman walked up to the house with a brown box in hand.

"You Danny Fenton?" he asked.

"That's me!" Danny replied.

"Sign here, please."

The boy took the pen and wrote his name on the order form as neatly as a six year old possibly could. The mailman took the time to make sure it was all legit, and gave the package to the kid.

 _ **"THEY'RE HERE! MY CARDS ARE HEEEERE!"**_ Danny yelled, running into the house.

"They're here? Well it's about time!" Danny's mother said, coming out if the kitchen.

Maddie Fenton was a woman in her late twenties who had a very young look. Not a wrinkle or grey hair in sight. She had pale skin and blue eyes like her son, shoulder length brown hair, and she wore a cyan colored HAZMAT suit with black gloves and boots.

Danny put the box down, and opened it to reveal not just a large assortment of new trading cards, but also a Scanner that connected to the online game. But unlike all of the other Scanners which were either blue, red, yellow, or brown, this one was black in color to signify Danny's alliance with a new tribe.

The boy picked up a few of the cards and saw a few M'arrillians he already liked. One of them was a humanoid that looked semi transparent. He was colored mainly blue with some green and gold accents, and his lower body looked like a set of thrashing tentacles. This is Aa'une the Oligarch Avatar: Leader of the M'arrillians.

Then there was the M'arrillian Chieftain known as Milla'iin. He is a semitransparent being with a strong golden glow. At his center rests a large eye, crowned by spikes of mental Energy. Several slim tentacles protrude from beneath this eye, allowing him to manipulate the surrounding world.

And finally, there was a M'arrillian Fluidmorpher Muge known as Aer'dak. She has green skin, a long, serpentine tail, female fitted armor that was pink with some gold accents, and a serpentine face that was still quite feminine. But there was one similarity that Danny noticed about the M'arrillians.

"They all look like things that live in water…!" Danny said to himself.

Why were the M'arrillians like this? It just didn't make sense. At least, in Maddie's rational mind it didn't. She also saw the similarities of the M'arrillians, and also saw that the Fluidmorphers were the Mugic users for the M'arrillians. It also looks like the Kha'raal had immunity to certain Elemental Types. And the most important thing was that all of the M'arrillians were only able to use Water Type attacks. Why is that?

Although she saw that Danny was still happy with this tribe. And if this tribe made him happy, then she was happy too. She smiled at her son, and picked up her son's brand new Scanner.

"Come here, Danny. I'll help you upload the codes from your cards into your Scanner." Maddie offered.

Danny leapt off his chair, and picked up his cards. He followed his mom to the living room, ready to learn how to play Chaotic for real! But as Danny followed his mom to the living room, both of them failed to notice the faint purple glow coming from Danny's new cards. But just as quickly as it appeared, it went away.

Just what was that glow all about anyway? And how did Danny and his mother NOT notice that? We'll no doubt find out about that later. Right now, we should focus on how Danny was learning how to play Chaotic.

* * *

 _ *****Later that Night*****_

* * *

All in the Fenton family were fast asleep. Danny's cards rested on the nightstand next to his bed, and they once again had this odd purple glow about them. However, this glow wasn't in any way malevolent. Instead, it ushered in a feeling of kindness and love. It made young Danny smile in his sleep and filled his mind with happy dreams.

What we don't know is that the M'arrillians are using their mind powers through Danny's cards to keep the child from having any nightmares. Why they were doing this, I do not know. But I have a feeling that it has to do with the fact that they can trust Danny with their lives, even though they've just met him through their cards. They know that the child has a pure heart and soul, unlike a certain UnderWorld using, half ghost, Alucard reject!

And on his left palm, a mark appeared on it. It was the same insignia that was the tribe mark of the M'arrillians! But how did it get there?

I don't have the answer to that yet, but I do know this. Our young hero has a great future ahead of him. He will become a friend… a warrior… a protector…! Something in my gut tells me that Danny will lead all five tribes to eternal unity.

A unity that will be needed in Perim many years from now. A unity that will save the entirety of Perim and Chaotic from a frozen grave!

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys like this story. As you can see, I upgraded this chapter to make it longer than the original chapter. Anyways, if any of you have any suggestions for which M'arrillian should be Danny's signature creature, let me know. Also, I plan to update Random Crossovers with Chaotic one more time after this, and will be putting up a poll for who Danny will be paired with in this story. REVIEW, PLEASE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Poll is closed! I've got the pairing for this story all set! And I've gotten many a good idea for Danny's signature creature, but only one can be his signature creature! I'll let you find out who that is later in this chapter. For now, let's see how Danny handles himself in a match.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Chaotic!**_

* * *

 _ **Welcome to Chaotic!**_

* * *

It's been eight years since Danny got his cards and Scanner, and he's become quite the player. Many students in Casper High were also Chaotic players, but they had a very hard time fighting against his M'arrillian deck. And for a good reason too.

But right now, it was the end of a school day and many students had stayed behind to play Chaotic. The students could be divided amongst the tribes they allied themselves with. OverWorld, UnderWorld, Mipedian, and Danian.

"Lord Van Bloot attacks Pyrithion with a Rock Wave attack! You lose twenty energy!" a student declared.

His opponent played a Mugic card, but now we go over to where Danny was playing an online match against the school bully, Dash Baxter. Both players had their laptops out, and were preparing their battle teams for this match.

"You ready to lose, Fen-TURD?" Dash taunted.

"Baxter, your pitiful attempts at taunting make me want to go back to sleep." Danny replied calmly.

Danny's outfit had taken a drastic change since he'd gotten his M'arrillian cards. He now wears a white muscle shirt under a black, hooded cloak, along with a pair of ocean blue fingerless gloves. He also wears ocean blue cargo pants that have the pant legs tucked into a pair of black combat boots. And the logo for his tribe was on the front of his shirt.

His confidence was also far greater than it was as a small child. He knew that he could beat any enemy as long as he gave it his all. With a final click, everything was all set for the match.

"Battle Team locked. Let's get Chaotic!"

The battle was only a slight challenge as Danny used his go to M'arrillians for this match. Those M'arrillians being Aa'une the Oligarch, Rath'tab, and Aer'dak. He even had his strategy all planned out. First he went after Drakness with Aa'une leading the charge using a Cyclance. Dash fought back using Chaor equipped with the Gauntlets of Might, but he was no match for Rath'tab and his mind control abilities. Finally, Danny finished off Dardemus using Aer'dak and her Mugic based special abilities.

A flawless victory on Danny's part. He was certainly glad that he had such a great team of creatures that were also some of his best friends. _**(Unknown to him just yet.)**_

"Nice match there, Poseidon." said a voice that Danny never got tired of hearing.

He turned around and saw his girlfriend for half a year now, Krystella, walking over to him. She was a very beautiful girl for someone of her age group, and that had been a problem for her in the past. Mainly because of Dash and the other jocks always trying to get into her pants. Thankfully, Danny was raised by his mother to treat women with respect, and always managed to keep the jocks away from Krystella. His gentlemanly nature and overall kindly demeanor were more than enough to win her heart.

Krystella has brown eyes, long brown hair with some of it going over her right eye, and porcelain skin. Her choice of clothing was a dark pink sweatshirt that stopped above her belly with a white tank top underneath, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a pair of sneakers. She also wears red lipstick, and her visible eye showed that she was also wearing blue eye-shadow.

Even though she was two years older than Danny, their love for each other was true and strong! Although they could do with that goth girl, Samantha Manson, not giving Krystella the stink eye every time she was near Danny. Heck, Danny's mother actually likes Krystella, so she approves of her son dating the girl, even with the slight age difference.

Danny got up from his seat, and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as they shared a quick kiss. He was always happy to see Krystella, no matter what may be going on at the time.

"Thanks, Krystella. Those M'arrillian strategy tips you gave me really helped!" Danny said. "Makes me wonder what other kinds of strategies you can think of in that brilliant mind of yours."

"Oh, you!" Krystella laughed.

While she may be an UnderWorld player herself, Danny showed her enough of his M'arrillian cards to help him come up with some very good strategies for the game. That's when he heard a Beep coming from his laptop.

They looked over to see that Danny had gotten an email from Chaotic. But this puzzled our M'arrillian player to quite the degree.

"Chaotic mail…?" Danny asked himself.

He clicked on the icon and opened the letter, but he became even more confused than ever. All that showed up in the message was a jumble of numbers and letters in some random order.

"That's weird…"

"No way…!" Krystella said in amazement. "Danny, you just got a password to get into Chaotic! If you input it into your Scanner, you can go to Chaotic, and play for real!"

Danny was a bit skeptical about that. While he did always wish that Chaotic was a real place, he didn't think it really was real. But he could tell that Krystella wasn't lying about this. Add into the fact that he was getting positive vibes about this situation from the mark on his palm, and he was willing to give it a shot.

"Okay, Krystella. I'll input the password as soon as I get home." Danny said.

Krystella smiled and quickly kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before telling him that she'd go there ahead of him, and walking off to pack up her stuff. Danny quickly packed up his things and started off for home, knowing that only Dash would be stupid enough to try and challenge him. Thankfully, he managed to get home without incident this time.

Quickly walking up the stairs and to his room, Danny accessed his online account and pulled up the password he received. He typed it into his Scanner, and his thumb hovered over the enter button.

"Well, it's now or never!" Danny said to himself.

He entered the code, and while his physical body remained on Earth, an electronic avatar of himself was sent through a portal of blue code. This is where the adventure begins.

* * *

 _ *****On the Other Side*****_

* * *

Danny materialized in what looked like a white, futuristic pub of some sort. He was pretty surprised, and instantly began scanning his surroundings with his eyes. At least until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You sure don't like to keep a girl waiting, do you?" said a playful Krystella.

Danny turned around, and sure enough, it was her. But he had no time to ask any questions as she began dragging him somewhere.

"Hey, wait! Where are we-?"

"You can't be late for your first match, or you forfeit!" Krystella explained.

Danny soon found himself on a moving platform with Krystella as they moved to a white and blue building. It was dome shaped, and had a blue ornamental piece that was sort of like a collar on it.

"This is where you're going to have your first Drome match; the Crellen Drome to be exact." Krystella explained.

"How am I gonna play?" Danny asked. "I don't have my cards on me."

Krystella merely smirked.

"Trust me, hon, you won't need them."

"So we're gonna play an online match?" Danny asked.

"Something along those lines. Trust me, you're gonna have fun with this."

And that was all the warning Danny got before he was pushed into the Drome by his girlfriend, and the door closed behind him. Danny didn't know why she did that, but his question was soon answered when the room lit up. He walked to a part of the room where it looked like he was supposed to put his Scanner on a small stand.

" **Welcome, Daniel Fenton. Chaotic codename: Poseidon."** Droned a mechanical voice.  " **Dock your Scanner, please. "**

He did what he was told, and some sort of holographic game board appeared in front of him. Out of curiosity, he spun the blue spinner and was pleasantly surprised to see that all of his cards were there.

" _Looks like I've got all my cards. Does this mean that it's an online match? I guess I've gotta play to find out."_ Danny thought to himself. " _Only question is… who's my opponent?"_

* * *

 _ **I'm afraid I've gotta clock out here. But if you like this chapter, be sure to leave a review and PUNCH that Like/Fav button! Like this. "Hey Like button, FIST!" *punches like button* next to be updated is Random Crossovers with Chaotic. I got a story idea that was sent in that's just too good not to post!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Chaotic!**_

* * *

 _ **Welcome to Chaotic Part 2**_

* * *

 _ ***Previously…***_

 _ **"So we're gonna play an online match?" Danny asked.**_

 _ **"Something along those lines. Trust me, you're gonna have fun with this."**_

 _ **And that was all the warning Danny got before he was pushed into the Drome by his girlfriend, and the door closed behind him. Danny didn't know why she did that, but his question was soon answered when the room lit up. He walked to a part of the room where it looked like he was supposed to put his Scanner on a small stand.**_

 _ **"Welcome, Daniel Fenton. Chaotic codename: Poseidon." Droned a mechanical voice. "Dock your Scanner, please."**_

 _ **He did what he was told, and some sort of holographic game board appeared in front of him. Out of curiosity, he spun the blue spinner and was pleasantly surprised to see that all of his cards were there.**_

 _ **"Looks like I've got all my cards. Does this mean that it's an online match? I guess I've gotta play to find out." Danny thought to himself. "Only question is… who's my opponent?"**_

 _ ***Now…***_

* * *

Just as Danny finished his thought, the door to the Drome opened again and someone walked in. He was a lanky blonde kid with a goatee who looked to be a couple years older than Danny. He also had this air of arrogance about him. And for some reason, Danny already doesn't like this guy.

 **"Your opponent will be Klaybourne. Chaotic codename: Klayotic."**

"Well, it appears that another newbie is about to bite the dust. Ho hum!" Klay said arrogantly and with an Australian accent.

"Well I'm not about to lose to someone as arrogant as you!" Danny argued.

However, Klay seemed completely unaffected by this comeback. In fact, he just kept grinning.

"We'll soon see about that." Klay replied before asking "What sort of creatures do you use anyway?"

"You're my enemy, so I ain't telling you zip!" Danny answered.

"Good answer, love! You shouldn't trust a word that Klay says!"

Danny was surprised when he heard Krystella's voice, and started glancing around in an attempt to look for her. But no matter where he looked in the Drome, he couldn't see hide nor hare of his girlfriend.

"Down here, big guy."

Danny looked down to see Krystella was talking to him over the Scanners. And he could tell that she was royally pissed off at someone. And he could tell that it wasn't him. And this puzzled our young M'arrillian player. Usually, Krystella was calm, cool, and collected. And right now, she was angrier than Sharknado after missing a feeding frenzy!

"Alright, I can at least walk you through this part of your match. It's a one on one match to get your feet wet, and right now, Klay's choosing his creature, Mugic, and Battlegear. One of each." Krystella explained. "You can't see what he's choosing, but he also can't see your cards. Okay, the controls are pretty similar to the online matches, but instead of a keyboard…"

Danny started moving the blue spinner to select a creature card, and Krystella could tell he'd get this right.

"That's it… now I suggest going all out against Klay. Use your best creature, Battlegear, and Mugic."

"Well, Aa'une the Oligarch has never let me down before." Danny said, low enough so Klay wouldn't hear.

"Good. Now, Klay uses an UnderWorld deck like me, so he's got a lot of fire attacks in his arsenal." Krystella further explained. "Your M'arrillians have the edge with water attacks, but if I were you I'd equip your guy with something to block his attacks."

"I don't know about that." Danny replied. "Maybe I should give Aa'une a Mugician's Lyre in case I need to use a Mugic."

"Alright then. Now, you just need one Mugic, and you'll do fine." Krystella instructed.

"Well, I've got a lot of Mugic to choose from, but I guess I'll go with… Fortissimo."

"Good, you're all set. Now you just need to choose ten Location scans and put them in your location deck. This is as far as I can go to help you. Good luck, hon!" Krystella blew Danny a kiss before the Scanner's screen went blank.

Danny was indeed determined to win this match. He wasn't about to be seen as a new player who doesn't know what he's doing, and knew he had to put this Klay guy in his place!

 **"Players, lock your decks."**

The two did as instructed, and the gameboard widened for both players. Klay's eyes widened slightly as he saw Danny using a creature he'd never seen before, but didn't let it bother him. And Danny saw that Klay was using an UnderWorld creature known as Barrath Beyond.

" _No doubt he's got something in mind to try and take me down, but I won't make it easy for him!"_ Danny thought to himself.

 **"Poseidon, since this is your first match in Chaotic, you will be the attacker. Activate your Location Randomizer."**

Danny spun the Randomizer, and his location cards began to show at random before stopping at one that Danny knew he'd have an advantage in.

 **"The Riverlands. Choose your attacking and target creatures, please."**

"Well, I've only got one choice here. Aa'une the Oligarch attacks Barrath Beyond." Danny said.

 **"Very well. To begin the game, touch your card."**

Hesitantly, Danny did as instructed, and the screens disappeared. This confused Danny even more than beforehand. Until something began to happen.

His hand was engulfed in what looked like a swirling blue code, and it began to undergo a serious change. Klay was undergoing the same change, only his went by a lot quicker. It took a few extra seconds, but the transformation was finally complete. And Danny was now marveling at what he'd just become.

"What…? I'm...Aa'une?!" Danny asked himself.

"That's right. And I'm about to annihilate you in this Drome match, newbie! You don't even know how to work a creature's powers!" Klay mocked.

"You honestly think that your pitiful attempts at trash talk are enough to deter me?" Danny asked before smirking. "Maybe I should show you just how easily I can destroy you."

 **"The battle shall now commence. May the best player win."**

Danny had to cover his eyes as a bright light enveloped the inside of the Drome. When it died down, he opened his eyes to see that he had been transported to the Riverlands! It was just like on the cards!

"So this is what Krystella meant by play for real!" Danny said to himself.

Instead of being confused about what to do or scared of what was going on, Danny just smirked and headed towards the water. He jumped in, and began to swim to deeper water for an ambush. Something not a lot of creatures can pull off in the Riverlands. Except for maybe Crawsectus.

And from outside the Drome, Krystella and a few others were watching the scene unfold. Krystella in particular was glad that Danny was going to put that moron Klay in his place. She used to be friends with the guy, but after he abandoned her during a cave in, she'd been more than happy to cut all ties with him.

Now, she hung out with a better group of friends and has since reconciled with her twin sister, Jycella. And she now had the best boyfriend a girl could ask for in Danny. Although she was curious as to how he had picked up on what to do in the Dromes so quickly. And more importantly, what was that mark she saw on his palm?

* * *

 _ **I'm gonna wrap up the battle next chapter. But I plan on giving Danny a signature team of M'arrillians. If you have ideas for the other five, let me know in the reviews. The team must include one Chieftain, two Kha'raal, and two Fluidmorphers. Good luck!**_

* * *

 _ **Stories to update next:**_

 _ **Random Crossovers with Chaotic**_

 _ **Chaotic: Wrath of the Assimilated**_

 _ **Ben 10: Hero of Equestria**_

 _ **Arbiter of the Jedi Order (possible upload)**_

 _ **Random Crossovers with Chaotic**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Danny's Signature Team: Aa'une the Oligarch, Neth'uar, Ginar'rash the Extinguisher, Bahrakatan the Coralsmith, Nunk'worn, Aer'dak**_

 _ ***Note: I will refer to all characters in this story as the creature they turn into while they are battling in the Dromes.***_

 _ ***Note: I wanna thank author SPARTAN-626 for letting me use two of his OC's for this story, and for sending in ideas for creatures Danny should scan.***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Chaotic!**_

* * *

 _ **M'arrillian Leader vs. Foolish UnderWorlder**_

* * *

Barrath Beyond walked across the stony shores of the Riverlands as he searched for his opponent. Sure he was up against a creature he'd never seen before, but he wasn't about to let that stop him from winning. After all, this kid is a new player! How good can he be?

 _ **(Edd: "You'd think people would've learned not to ask questions like that by now.")**_

As Barrath passed a section of deep water, he failed to notice a pair of glowing yellow eyes watching him from below. These eyes quickly disappeared as Aa'une swam deeper and followed the UnderWorld creature. One thing was certain, this was going to be one interesting match.

Pretty soon, Barrath Beyond arrived in a cavern that was hidden behind a waterfall. There were no other entrances to this place except for a lake that was in the middle of the cave.

" _This is the perfect spot for an ambush!"_ he thought to himself.

Unknown to Barrath, it was HE who would be the ambushed. Just as he walked closer to the lake in an attempt to stay hidden, he was suddenly hit by a blast of purple energy and sent careening into a wall! He fell on his knees, and gasped as Aa'une jumped out of the water. His eyes were narrowed dangerously as he prepared to launch another attack.

" **Torrent of Flame!"**

Barrath Beyond launched a torrent of searing hot fire at the M'arrillian leader, hoping to take him out quickly. But Aa'une was currently in his element. Using the water in the lake behind him, he created a wall of water that countered Barrath Beyond's fire attack.

" **Flood Force!"**

Aa'une launched a huge stream of water at Barrath, fully intent on coding him and winning this match. But Barrath managed to dodge the initial attack, and countered with a Flash Kick. It hit Aa'une, but it didn't do much damage.

In response to this, Aa'une launched another Flood Force at Barrath Beyond, and hit his mark. While Barrath was down, Aa'une reared back his hand with his palm opened and gathered a green energy into his open hand.

" **Symmetry Slam!"**

He threw his hand forward and launched the beam attack at his target. Barrath gasped in shock, and barely ducked in time to avoid it. He looked back to Aa'une, and knew that he had only one shot at beating this guy.

" **Rustoxic!"**

He shot a stream of super concentrated venom that was rust colored at the leader of the M'arrillians, and managed to hit him square in the chest. The rust began to spread all over him as the poison took effect, and he ended up frozen in place from a thick overcoating of rust that now covered him.

Barrath Beyond smirked arrogantly and materialized his Battlegear; a Cyclance. He took a few steps towards the now defenseless Aa'une, feeling like this match was now in the bag.

"I'll admit, you put up a better fight than I thought you would. But in the end, every newbie is put in their place by their betters!" Barrath said arrogantly.

From outside of the Drome, many of the players, Krystella included, were worried about the new player. They hoped that he'd be able to win this match and put Klay in his place, but it seemed like the end.

"Danny…! No No No, it can't end like this!" Krystella exclaimed in worry.

Barrath Beyond took aim at Aa'une using his Cyclance, and was ready to finish the job. But from within the creature's subconscious, Danny was showing quite a bit of stubborn resistance.

" _SNAP! I can't let myself get coded like this! But how can I stop him when… wait a minute!"_

Barrath Beyond suddenly stopped as his eyes started glowing bright purple, but it wasn't from an Unsanity attack. The other players outside the Drome noticed that same glow coming from Aa'une's eyes. Krystella smiled as she knew what that glow was. The special ability of all M'arrillian Chieftains: Brainwashing!

 _"Code yourself! Your leader commands you to code yourself!"_ Aa'une commanded using a mental link.

Barrath Beyond could only nod dumbly as he began to walk over to the deepest part of the lake. He had no idea what he was doing until… OOP! Too late! He fell into the water, sank like a rock, drowned, and was coded!

The other players were cheering, laughing, and some even hugging each other in celebration of Klay's loss! He'd just been humiliated in the worst way possible; being put in his place by a new player!

 **"The winner is… Poseidon."**

" **Mark my words, Daniel, this isn't the last you've seen of me!"** Klay declared as he angrily stomped out of the Drome.

Aa'une ended up turning back into our young Chaotic player who was grinning like mad. He knew the M'arrillians have mind control abilities, but never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd be able to harness such a power.

As soon as he exited the Drome, he was immediately caught up in a hug from his girlfriend, who was squealing in happiness at Danny's accomplishment.

"Kryssie, did you see that? I was Aa'une! And I used attacks, and Mugic, and Battlegear, and…"

"Whoa, slow down there, tiger. I saw the whole thing on the screen. And when we get back to Earth, you can tell your parents all about your match." Krystella said. "Now, what do ya say we head back to the pub and grab a hot fudge sundae for two?"

"I think that's a great idea, Mi Amore." Danny replied with a Spanish accent.

The two began to walk to the pub hand in hand as they began to think about all of the new adventures they were likely to have. And they failed to notice Danny's parents and sister watching from afar with knowing smiles on their faces. But they didn't see that the UnderWorld mark had somehow appeared on Krystella's hand.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry the fight was so short, but I didn't want to waste Danny's time on a loser like Klay. Now, I plan to update Padawan of the UnderWorld next, so leave a review and enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter introduces an OC sent in by SPARTAN-626. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I worked hard on it! But this chapter also has a few elements from Season 1 Episode 3 in it. Mainly the events of the Scan Quest.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Chaotic!**_

* * *

 _ **Poseidon vs. LionKnight**_

* * *

In UnderWorld City, Krystella and Danny were waiting for someone to show up. But Danny seemed to be pretty anxious about something. Something that would take place in the Crellen Drome very soon. But his anxiety was beginning to annoy Krystella.

"Danny, would you relax?" Krystella asked.

"How do you expect me to relax? My next match starts in less than ten minutes!" Danny fired back.

Krystella smiled slightly and shook her head a bit. So that's why he was so anxious about. Not that she blamed him. She knew who this LionKnight person was, and knew for a fact that he's one of the toughest players out there. And for a good reason, too. Logan is an OverWorld player who outclasses even Tom Majors!

But she couldn't let her focus waver. She had some scanning to do, and knew that there was someone here that could help Danny in his match against Logan.

"Hon, I know you're nervous about fighting Logan, but this is something you need to know how to do. Remember that there's the game, and the game behind the game. You gotta play them both." Krystella explained. "Come on, they're just up ahead."

The two walked into what looked to be the UnderWorld Library, an area where Muges young and old hung out to increase their own Mugical abilities. When they walked in, Danny wasn't at all prepared for what he saw.

Hanging out with an UnderWorlder named Nivenna was one of Danny's favorite M'arrillians! But not just ANY M'arrillian… it was Aa'une the Oligarch himself! Even Krystella was surprised by this. She had been told that Nivenna would be meeting with a M'arrillian, but never in her wildest dreams would she have expected it to be their leader!

The two turned to look at the two teens, and Aa'une began to move towards the two children. Both tensed, thinking that he might attack them. But in the back of his mind, Danny knew that they wouldn't be attacked.

"Daniel, it is good to finally meet you in person, my young friend!" Aa'une said, ruffling the boy's hair.

Danny smiled as he remembered something. He knew the M'arrillians from the dreams he had as a little boy! He used to play and learn from the M'arrillians through a type of mental link they had established when he first got their cards. Danny bowed lightly as a show of respect to the M'arrillian leader. Aer'dak had pretty much beaten the concept of respect into his head as a child.

"It is an honor to meet with you in person as well, Aa'une." Danny said.

The M'arrillian leader chuckled at the lad's behavior, but let it slide. In reality, he hated using formalities around friends. He felt that titles made it seem like he was more important than anyone else, when in reality, that was far from the truth. But his eyes soon landed on Krystella.

"And who is this with you, Daniel?" Aa'une asked.

"Aa'une, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Krystella. Krystella, this is Aa'une the Oligarch. He's the Tribe Leader of the M'arrillians." Danny introduced, putting an arm around Krystella.

Krystella was honestly at a loss for words. She knew that the M'arrillians existed due to her boyfriend's cards and all of his scans, but she never thought she'd meet one in person. Regaining her composure, she quickly bowed in respect.

"So tell me, what are you doing here in UnderWorld City?" Danny asked.

"I was looking for Aer'dak. She tends to visit this library often, and I thought that she might be here. But I must have just missed her." Aa'une explained.

"I see. Well, maybe if you check the Riverlands, you might find her there." Danny said.

It made sense. M'arrillians prefer locations where water is abundant, so it was at least plausible that Aer'dak went there.

"Thank you very much, Daniel. I shall check there later on." Aa'une said.

Danny's Scanner suddenly beeped and he knew he'd be in trouble if he didn't get back to Chaotic A.S.A.P.

"Aw nuts! I've gotta hurry, or I'll miss my match with Logan!" Danny said.

"Logan?" Nivenna asked. "Tell him I said hi."

"Sorry I can't go with you, Danny, but good luck against him." Krystella said.

"You'll need all the luck you can get against Logan! He'll chew you up and spit you out if you're not careful!" Nivenna added with a smirk.

"Gee, thanks." Danny said sarcastically.

Having seen what he needed to see, Danny ported back to Chaotic. As soon as he made it there, he saw who he was up against in this match. The strongest OverWorld player in Chaotic next to MajorTom; LionKnight. A.K.A., Logan O'Connor.

Logan is a seventeen year old boy that is a head taller than Danny, around Dash's height. He has olive skin, short, dark brown hair that is lightly spiked, an average muscular build, and brown eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved, black shirt with the face of a male lion on the front in blue, a pair of blue jeans with a black belt, and a pair of grey hiking boots.

He was currently talking with a player that Danny recognized as PeytonicMaster. Or Peyton, as he preferred to be called. However, Danny had no time to mess around, so he headed off to the Crellen Drome to get ready for his match. Once he got there, he docked his Scanner just as Logan arrived after him.

 **"Poseidon, you have been challenged by LionKnight to a one on one match here in the Crellen Drome. Ready your decks, and may the best player win."**

" _Alright, Logan's bound to have some great cards, but I've got some great cards of my own! I just have to use the right strategy against him. I might need Mugic against him, so I think I'll use one of my Fluidmorphers against him."_ Danny thought to himself.

He began scrolling through his creatures to try and find a suitable Fluidmorpher to use in this battle. He was lucky that some of them are able to use other elements besides water. He knew that in this case, he'd need some serious firepower.

" _Nunk'worn is my best bet here. He's got high energy, is a Fluidmorpher, and he can use fire attacks. Now for a Battlegear I'll give him a Cyclance. That'll let him use air attacks. And for Mugic, I'll use the Denial Refrain of the Deep to counter any Mugic Logan decides to use. Now, I'd best go with the ten M'arrillian locations that I know best. There! That'll throw him off!"_

Danny looked at his opponent to see that he had just finished up with choosing his cards.

 **"Players, lock your decks."**

They did just that, and Danny saw exactly what he was up against. Logan was using a creature that resembled an anthropomorphic lion wearing blue pants with armored chaps, and steel gauntlets. This creature was known as Tangath Toborn, a very powerful warrior in the OverWorld. But Danny knew he had a slight advantage here.

" _I've gotta play it smart here. Nunk'worn has only ten more energy than Tangath Toborn, but Tangath's disciplines are unusually high. Why is that?"_ Danny thought to himself.

 **"LionKnight, since you won your previous match here in the Crellen Drome, you will be the attacker. Activate the Location Randomizer."**

Logan did just that, and his location deck spun around until landing on a single location. One that Danny knew that Tangath would have the advantage in.

 **"The Forest of Life. Choose your attacking and target creatures, please."**

"Gladly. Tangath Toborn attacks Nunk'worn!" Logan said.

They touched their cards and began to transform into their respective creatures. Nunk'worn is a M'arrillian with a purple colored body that resembles a sea snake with a pair of large, purple bat wings growing out of his back. He was also wearing golden armor on his body, head, and arms. But he gasped in shock and slight fear when he saw Tangath.

Logan's version of Tangath Toborn was a good two feet taller than what he normally would be, and he was also a lot more muscular with veins bulging on various parts of his upper body. His fur was also a darker brown color, and his mane was also bigger, thicker, and had more black in it. His eyes were also completely red.

"I scanned my version of Tangath when he was in a location that boosted his power beyond normal limits. And you're about to find out just how strong he really is! **Let's get chaotic!"**

In a flash of light, the two were transported to the Forest of Life for their battle. Nunk'worn flew through the air as he searched through the skies to try and find his feline enemy. However, the lush foliage of the trees was making spotting the lion difficult.

" _Hmm, that oversized hairball has got to be around here somewhere."_

Nunk'worn continued his aerial search, unaware of a pair of eyes watching at him. Suddenly, a massive stream of molten lava burst from the treetops, forcing the M'arrillian to twist and contort his body to keep from getting hit! But instead of being scared, Nunk'worn smirked.

"Sweet! Now I know where you're hiding!"

He flew down into the wooded area and screeched to a halt as he surveyed the damage. That was definitely one powerful Lavalanche attack! The whole area had been reduced to a clearing by that one shot!

Not wanting to take any chances at the possibility of being coded, Nunk'worn materialized his Cyclance and got ready to fight. He stayed where he was, scanning the area with his eyes as he waited for Tangath Toborn to show up and attack. That's when he heard it. The sound of a twig snapping behind him.

Nunk'worn turned around and fired a shot from his Cyclance in the direction of the sound. This tactic worked in flushing out Tangath Toborn, who was revealed to be equipped with the Sword of Khy'at.

"You've got some good battle instincts, dude! But just to make this fight a bit more fair, I won't use my Battlegear just yet."

To prove his point, Tangath put his Battlegear away and made a "come on" motion. Nunk'worn didn't take too kindly to being mocked like that. So he decided to go on the offensive before he could get coded.

" **Torrent of Flame!"**

Nunk'worn launched a stream of white hot fire at Tangath, but his initial attack missed. He did, however, gain a mugician due to that being a water attribute attack. He launched more fire at Tangath, but still he missed. In fact, the only thing he succeeded in doing was burning down more trees and bushes.

He started to cough as the smoke was building, and took flight to try and gain the edge in altitude. But he was grabbed by the tail by his enemy, who then proceeded to slam him repeatedly into the charred and bring forest around them! And due to this version of Tangath Toborn having so much more power than before, Nunk'worn was losing more energy than he would have otherwise.

Finally, our Fluidmorpher Warrior had enough of being used as a piñata stick!

" **Flood Force!"**

Nunk'worn managed to take Tangath Toborn by surprise and hit him with a massive stream of water that sent the lion creature flying back and forcing him to let go. But Nunk'worn wasn't done yet. He flew up into the air and using his Cyclance, he launched a powerful air attack at Tangath while he was still getting up.

" **Hurlicane!"**

A huge twister of high speed, gale force winds encompassed Tangath… only for him to smirk and materialize his sword.

"I was hoping you'd do that!" Tangath declared.

With the aid of the wind, Tangath Toborn leapt up at Nunk'worn with the intent of stabbing the Sword of Khy'at into his flesh! But he still took damage from the attack itself. Our poor M'arrillian didn't have any time to blink before the sword pierced his hide, and coded him.

 **"The winner is… LionKnight."**

"You did good there, rookie. But it'll take a lot more than charging in headfirst to take down more experienced players like myself." Tangath said as he turned back into Logan. "Good fight, though. Never knew M'arrillians were that strong!"

Danny didn't like the fact that he'd lost so easily, but he sure was glad that he had met a rival like Logan. As well as a possible new friend.

* * *

 _ ***Chaotic Card Quiz!***_

 _ ***Out of these four creatures, which one is also classified as a minion?***_

 _ **A. Takinom**_

 _ **B. Zhade**_

 _ **C. Lystone**_

 _ **D. Galmedir**_

 _ **E. Both C and D**_

 _ ***The answer will be revealed in the next chapter.***_


	6. Chapter 6

_*****THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD! ROLL IT!*****_

 _ *****I STILL DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM, OR CHAOTIC!*****_

* * *

 _ **Aa'une vs. Klayotic (Rematch): Challenge Issued**_

* * *

Ah, another glorious day in Chaotic. The Dromes were packed with battling players, scan quests were happening, and Danny was just sitting around with his friends. They had not been able to hang out in Chaotic as much as before due to a big test at their schools, so they needed to take this time to catch up.

They were sitting at a table, waiting for the last two members of their crew to arrive. Krystella was seated comfortably on her boyfriend's lap with Danny's arms wrapped lovingly around her. Something that Logan was used to seeing when around these two.

"So, Danny, any updates on your parents and their ghost hunting career?" Logan asked.

"Nothing yet. But I don't understand why they're trying to hunt down the souls of people and animals that were once alive." Danny replied.

"Eh, ghost hunters are crazy. The only rational one between your parents is your mom." Krystella added. "And I mean that in the nicest possible way."

Danny and Logan nodded in agreement at that. They knew for a fact that ghost hunters such as the Guys In White were just borderline insane. They suspected just about EVERYONE within a fifty mile radius to be a ghost! At least Danny's father and mother went about their ghost hunting in a less invasive manner.

Unfortunately, their relaxing morning was interrupted by the voice of a very annoying individual.

"Well, well, if it isn't fishsticks and the walking hairball." Klay taunted.

"What do you want, Klay? We were in the middle of a most enlightening conversation here." Danny asked irritably.

"I came here for a rematch, Fenton!" Klay declared.

Danny merely raised an eyebrow and sighed. Krystella got off of his lap, and moved to another chair, knowing that this was going to get ugly. But Logan looked amused at what was going to happen. Knowing Danny, the dude wasn't going to hold back on either the fight, or the taunts.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time, Klay?" Danny asked, before adding "If I recall correctly, I beat you without putting in too much effort."

"YOU JUST GOT LUCKY, FENTON! BUT THIS TIME, IT WON'T BE SO EASY FOR YOU!" Klay shouted, gaining the attention of several other players. "IN FACT, IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT WHORE OF A GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEATEN ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Danny didn't like Klay's attitude, and narrowed his eyes dangerously at this guy. The mark on his hand began to glow dangerously as his anger began to rise beyond normal parameters. No one, and I mean no one, insults Danny's girlfriend and gets away with it!

"You just sealed your fate, fool. You. Me. Two hours. Hotekk Drome! Be there, or be shark bait!" Danny ordered.

He stomped off to try and calm himself down, and was quickly followed by Krystella and Logan. One to calm down her man, and the other to try and offer some much needed strategic advice.

* * *

 _ **Things ain't looking too good for Klay, are they? Anyway, here's a list of stories I plan to update.**_

 _ **Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse: Red Lantern**_

 _ **Star Wars: Duelist Kingdom Saga (Possible Upload)**_

 _ **The Chosen Trinity: Kanto Journey**_


	7. Chapter 7

_*****I still don't own Danny Phantom or Chaotic!*****_

* * *

 _ **Power of the Oligarch**_

* * *

Danny was steaming mad at Klay for what that lanky bastard said about Krystella, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. He had no right to call his girlfriend a whore, and Danny planned to make him pay dearly for doing so! And he knew exactly how to do it.

"Danny! Hey, Danny, wait up!"

Our young Chaotic player stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Logan and Krystella trying to catch up with him. He took a deep breath and sighed as he tried to calm himself down.

"Are you okay, hon?" Krystella asked, putting her arms around her boyfriend.

"I should be asking you that. What he said was vulgar, highly uncalled for, and VERY hurtful!" Danny said, returning the hug.

"I'll say it was! That guy obviously has an extreme superiority complex and a lack of better judgement!" Logan added, nodding in agreement. "So, I take it you've already got a plan for your match against Klay?"

Danny nodded in affirmative, a determined look appearing on his face.

"Yeah, I do. And it's only gonna take one M'arrillian, a single location, and one Battlegear to do it!" Danny replied with a wicked grin on his face.

Krystella and Logan didn't know why, but they were seriously liking that grin. Danny motioned for them to follow him to a table, and begins to explain his plan. Boy, is Klay in for a surprise!

* * *

 _ *****Back in the Real World*****_

* * *

All was quiet at the dinner table of the Fenton family. The three eldest members of the family could tell that something was up with Danny, but they just didn't know what. All they could tell was that he was barely restraining his anger as he bit down on his chicken.

"Danny, is everything okay sweetie?" Maddie asked.

"No. Everything is NOT okay! That damn Klay is gonna pay for what he said about Kryssie!" Danny growled.

Now that REALLY surprised his family. Danny was never one to use curse words, even in his worst moods! That just showed just how far he's been pushed off the edge.

"Okay, first of all, watch the language young man. Just because you're mad doesn't mean you can swear." Jack said. "Second of all, what exactly did this Klay person say about Krystella to get you in such a fowl mood?"

"Yeah, I mean, you haven't used a single curse word since I've known you!" Jazz added.

"Klay called her a… he called her a… UGH, I just can't say it!" Danny sighed.

Maddie could tell that this was hard for her son, so she got up and went over to a nearby desk before coming back with a piece of paper and a pencil.

"You don't have to say it. But I want you to at least write down what he called her so we know why you're so upset." Maddie requested.

"Okay, but know that this is the only reason that I accepted his challenge for a rematch." Danny said.

He took the paper and pencil, and quickly wrote down the word before giving the paper to his parents and sister. Suffice to say, they were instantly upset when they read exactly what Klay had the gall to call Krystella. Maddie and Jazz especially found this to be offensive and rude.

"You did the right thing standing up for Krystella, son." Jack said.

"Yeah, you defended her honor from some jerk who's obviously a sore loser!" Jazz added.

"Danny, I don't care how you do it or what creatures you use, just make sure you make this Klay guy suffer in the Drome!" Maddie instructed.

The young M'arrillian player gained an evil smirk as his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, don't worry… I plan to!"

* * *

 _ *****Two Hours Later: Hotekk Drome*****_

* * *

A lot of players from around the world were gathered to watch the only known M'arrillian player taking on Klayotic in a three on three match. The details as to the reason for the match were left quite vague, but they were still excited to be watching.

 **"Klayotic, you have been challenged by Poseidon to a three on three match here in the Hotekk Drome. Select your teams, and may the best player win."**

"Oh, I intend to!" Klay arrogantly said to himself.

Danny didn't say anything. He just started selecting his chosen creatures, Battlegear, Mugic, and the location for Klay's downfall. And from outside the Drome, Krystella and Logan were watching in anticipation for what was about to come.

"Danny's already got Klay beat!" Logan declared.

"It's a good thing he told us his strategy already. Otherwise, I may have begun to doubt his abilities." Krystella added.

Soon enough, both players had chosen their battle decks, and were ready to fight.

 **"Players, lock your decks."**

They did as instructed, and the teams showed up as follows.

 _ **Danny's Team: Aa'une the Oligarch (back row), Aer'dak, Rath'tab (front row)**_

 _ **Klay's Team: Barrath Beyond, Lord Von Bloot, Krekk**_

 **"Klayotic, it is your attack. Activate the Location Randomizer."**

Klay spun the Randomizer, and the first location was chosen.

" **Skeleton Springs. Choose your attacking and target creatures, please."**

"This will be a piece of cake! Barrath Beyond attacks Aer'dak!" Klay said.

 _ **(I'm not gonna bother writing these first two fights, so here's the stats for them instead.)**_

 _ **Barrath Beyond vs. Aer'dak in Skeleton Springs. Winner: Barrath Beyond.**_

 _ **Rath'tab vs. Krekk in Lake Blakeer. Winner: Krekk.**_

"You'd best give up now, fish face! I'm about to win this match, and you will be history!" Klay taunted.

"I'm afraid that's not true. And you'll understand why soon enough!" Danny countered.

 **"Klayotic, it is your attack. Activate the Location Randomizer."**

Klay did as instructed, and his personal favorite location appeared on the scr **een.**

 **"Gothos Tower. Choose your attacking and target creatures, please."**

"Krekk attacks Aa'une!"

Both players touched their cards, and turned into their respective creatures. Krekk is an UnderWorld creature that looks like a hideous hybrid between a Cyclops and a gargoyle.

"Let's get Chaotic!"

In a flash of light, the two players were sent into the game world, and the match began. Klay as Krekk was already in the air using a Torwegg to quickly scout out the area. He was determined to make calamari out of Aa'une, and planned to do so as painfully as possible.

" _Now if I were a living squid out of water, where would I be?"_ Krekk thought to himself.

He was broken out of his thoughts when a purple laser blast hit him in the back, sending him careening into the wall and damaging the Torwegg beyond use. And while Krekk was trying to pry himself from the wall, Aa'une came into view. In his hand was a spherical object that had constantly moving purple energy in it, and he looked ready to use it.

"Flux Bauble, do your thing!" Aa'une said.

As the Flux Bauble was activated, the whole location blurred out before resetting as a floating island over an electrically charged lake. And with no wall to be stuck in anymore, Krekk began plummeting into the water below. Fortunately for him, he remembered that he has wings and pulled up just before he hit the water.

"There. Now the stage is set for your defeat!" Aa'une declared.

Krekk merely laughed at the M'arrillian leader as he landed on the island.

"You stupid idiot! I already won at Lake Blakeer! Did you forget that your M'arrillians get weaker whenever they fight in this location?" Krekk mocked.

But Aa'une didn't seem worried.

"True, MOST M'arrillians do get weaker in Lake Blakeer. However," Aa'une was then engulfed in a golden energy. "I grow far more powerful in this location! Instead of getting weaker in Lake Blakeer, I get stronger!"

The M'arrillian soon started roaring out in power as he began to change drastically. No longer was he semitranslucent, but now he was completely solid. He grew until he was a good three hundred feet tall, and he became even more intimidating in appearance. His tentacle hair thrashed wildly about as his transformation was complete.

Krekk was now slack jawed and buggy eyed due to the transformation. And from outside the Drome, the audience finally understood why Danny had intentionally lost those first two matches. So that he could do that!

"Mother of mutations!" Logan gasped. "I know that Danny said Aa'une transforms when in Lake Blakeer, but I didn't think it would be this drastic!"

"That's a M'arrillian for you, Logan. Always keeps you guessing." Krystella said.

Back in the Drome, the cowardly Krekk was now seriously fighting to keep from wetting himself. He'd never seen such a terrifying transformation in all of his life! And from within this game version of Krekk, Klay was thinking only one thing.

" _Oh SNAP!"_

"I told you that I'd make you regret insulting my girlfriend, and now you will be destroyed in a manner most unpleasant!" Aa'une declared.

Using one of the tentacles on his head, he wasted no time in shooting a Symmetry Slam at Krekk and instantly coding him from the power boost.

Back in the Drome, Aa'une was back to his original form and turning back into Danny. Klay certainly wasn't happy about this loss.

" **I protest! That shouldn't have happened! You're cheating somehow!"** Klay accused.

But the Drome voice proved him wrong.

 **"Aa'une is the only M'arrillian that gains power from Lake Blakeer instead of weakening. That's not cheating. That's strategy."**

"And now, it's my move!" Danny declared.

He spun the Randomizer, and it once again landed on…

 **"Lake Blakeer."**

"Wait a minute, how do you keep getting the same location over and over again?" Klay asked.

"Funny you should ask. I keep getting Lake Blakeer because ALL of my current locations are Lake Blakeer!" Danny elaborated. "I told you that I would make you suffer, and you're about to see why!"

 _ **Aa'une the Oligarch attacks Barrath Beyond. Winner: Aa'une the Oligarch.**_

It was a spectacle no one had ever seen since a Codemaster! A single creature taking down an army! Albeit a small one, but an army nonetheless!

"Alright, this is it! Aa'une the Oligarch versus Lord Von Bloot for the match!" Logan declared, a predatory grin on his face.

"Come on, babe! Show that lanky creep who the real king is!" Krystella urged, cheering Danny on.

What no one noticed was that there was someone else who was watching the match. It was an older teenage boy about Klay's age. He looked to be of African descent with very dark skin, short curly black hair, and a scar over one of his brown eyes. The left one to, be exact. He wore a beige muscle shirt that clung to him like a second skin and showed off his well sculped musculature, a pair of black cargo shorts, and a necklace made from lion teeth and a few shards of hyena bone. Held in his hand was a golden yellow Mipedian Scanner.

" _Hmm, the final match should be quite interesting. If this boy is who I think he is, I may soon have my newest allies and arch rival after this match."_ He thought to himself, taking a sip from his diet soda.

 **"Klayotic, it is your attack. Activate the Location Randomizer."**

Reluctantly, Klay did as instructed and hoped that he'd get a location that he could use to his advantage. And it would seem that his prayers have been answered.

 **"The next location: The Iron Pillar. Choose your attacking and target creatures please."**

"Prepare to lose, Daniel! Lord Von Bloot attack Aa'une!"

Both players touched their cards, and became enveloped in code as they transformed into their chosen creatures.

Lord Von Bloot is an UnderWorld creature that resembles a male harpie mixed with a fallen angel. His overall appearance is skeletal, and he has a blue eye and a red eye.

"Let's get Chaotic!" Klay declared.

In response, Danny just punched his palm. The final battle was now on! A flash of light, and they were transported to a literal pillar of damaged, rusty iron.

Aa'une was carefully climbing the steel beams in his search for the enemy. He may be more suited to underwater combat and fighting at Lake Blakeer, but those tentacles of his had a strong enough grip to help the M'arrillian leader scale the rusty pillar.

" _Hmm, that flying monkey reject has gotta be around here somewhere."_ Aa'une thought to himself.

The sound of beating wings got the M'arrillian's attention, and he quickly launched a Riptide attack at the flying creature. Unfortunately, he only managed a glancing blow.

" **Power Pulse!"**

Von Bloot fired a barrage of energy fists at Aa'une, trying to shoot him off of his perch. But if there's one thing Danny as Aa'une knows how to do, it's confuse his opponent. He swiftly jumped to a different platform, and countered with a Paral-Eyes attack. It scored a direct hit, sending the UnderWorld Conquerer Muge plummeting to his doom.

But Danny knew that wouldn't be enough to code him. While the impact did drop most of Von Bloot's energy, it wasn't enough to defeat him.

" _I need to think outside the box. Simply hypnotizing him won't be enough this time! And I can't use my Battlegear in this location! How do I… wait! That's it!"_

Aa'une looked down to see Von Bloot quickly approaching with the intent of destroying the M'arrillian.

" **Pebble Storm!"**

A hailstorm of rocks was launched at Aa'une, and scored a direct hit. And the UnderWorlder wasn't done yet. He launched two Flash Kicks at Aa'une, scoring a direct hit each time. But he wasn't prepared for this.

" **Rustoxic!"**

Aa'une fired a stream of rust colored poison at Von Bloot, and scored a direct hit on the UnderWorlder. He gasped as he saw the attack fast approaching, but was unable to dodge in time. He was hit in the chest, and rendered completely immobile in a matter of minutes.

"Hope you like skydiving! But don't be scared, I won't let you fall. **FLOOD FORCE!"**

Without warning, Aa'une launched a strong torrent of water at the falling UnderWorld creature, and took out the last of his energy, thus winning the match. And outside the Drome, the whole crowd was going absolutely nuts.

 **"The winner is Poseidon."**

Klay just undocked his Scanner, and wordlessly stomped out of the Drome in anger. Boy, somebody sure is a sore loser.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Some of you may be wondering what will happen to Gwen in my Empire of the Sith trilogy. Well, I'm sorry to say that she will in fact die. But whether it's by Ben's hand or not remains to be decided. Anyway, I hope y'all liked the chapter!**_


End file.
